Past of Darkness
by Blueseas17
Summary: I was raised by Creepers and lived in a jungle. Until I was 'rescued' by humans. I thought this was the end of my happiness, but it was only the beginning. If I hadn't been in the village how would he have found me?
1. Chapter 1

_**All of the Italicized stuff means they are talking in the language of the mobs, I just don't feel like writing backwards.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_No one's P.O.V._

In the middle of a cubed jungle, a small girl who looked about four years old suddenly appeared in a white flash. She looked around her and promptly started crying. As the child cried herself to sleep a curious Creeper family emerged from the woods they crowded around the young girl, but they didn't explode. As they settled in for the day the girl that was snuggling against the leader in her sleep was named, "_Rain_".

**9 Years Later….**

_Rain's' P.O.V._

The sun was just beginning to set when my family and I began to move out of the cave, the sun would not burn us like it did to the other mobs. The cave had been in a mountain and had a very nice view of the jungle below, our home. As I gazed over the cubed tree tops, to my horror, I saw a new village, "_Look over there!" , _I hissed, "_The mincrafters have built a large village" _When they saw this they hissed in surprise. "_It was not there last time we came up here, it must have been built recently" ,_Leader commented. "_Well", _my friend Tempest spat, "_No matter how old it is, the village must fall". _Everyone seemed to agree with her, even Leader. We would attack the village as soon as possible.

**2 Years Later…**

_Rain's P.O.V._

It had been two years and I still couldn't believe what had happened the night of the raid. We had attacked but had only destroyed three buildings when they started fighting back, both my legs had been shot by arrows and they pain was so great I couldn't move them. My adopted parents Leader and Mark had tried to drag me back into the forest; I had saved them by telling them to leave me behind but paid the price. After the village had healed my legs they had given me a new name, made me sleep in a house, go to school and had threatened to kill all of my Creeper family if I left the village for the jungle. "Darkness!" The woman that managed the house that I was living in called, "Hurry up you'll be late for school!" I hissed and grumbled as I got out of bed, this had been my life for the last two years. I missed the jungle.

**Another two years later around an hour since we left off….. (By this time she's 17)**

As I wearily trudged to school I kept along the boundary line between the forest and the village so I could walk in the shade, the sun still irritated me. As I trotted through the shade I suddenly heard a yell from behind me, "Oy! Creeper girl!" Oh no, I thought as I turned around to face the three boys behind me, "What do you want Jack?", I growled. These three were trouble I still had the bruises from last time they had given me a 'visit' on the way to school. "Nothing", he sneered pushing me into a nearby puddle and pulling out a Diamond sword, "Let's see if she drops gunpowder". As the sword came closer and closer to my head I did something I had learned to do while I lived with my family, I exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Rain's P.O.V._

The explosion wasn't painful it was actually quite pleasant, and as I sat of in the middle of my crater, I looked around and saw the three boys running away with what looked like very painful burns. I grinned in satisfaction that my time with the humans hadn't tainted my skills, and then sobered as I remembered school. As I continued the trudge down the fence line I saw a small flash of white in the forest but when I didn't see it again I assumed it was my imagination.I soon arrived at the small one room school house, since I was late I received a glare from the teacher which I returned with my signature 'I really don't want to be here and don't care' look. "Take your seat", she snapped. Then continued to blab on and on about crafting, soon bored my gaze began to wander out the window towards the lush jungle, where again I saw a flash of white. I jolted up from my slouched position as the teacher began to chew me out for not paying attention. I knew that white light was not my imagination.

_9 hours later…._

When I finally arrived at my host house the sun was setting, I sighed as I imagined the punishment I was going to get. It had taken me a lot longer than I expected to get all of my errands done and walk home from school. As I walked through the door I froze. We had a visitor.


End file.
